


Winter Walk

by KirbyWrites



Series: Short Drabbles I Decided To Make [14]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: And poor MK being very cold, Established Relationship, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyWrites/pseuds/KirbyWrites
Summary: This was definitely one of his worst decisions. Walking from the Halberd's hangar to Dedede's castle at midnight in the dead of winter was nothing short of stupid.Gijinka-verse.





	Winter Walk

This was definitely one of his worst decisions. Walking from the Halberd’s hangar to Dedede’s castle at midnight in the dead of winter was nothing short of stupid.

Under normal circumstances, Meta Knight would’ve flown straight there, but his wings were too battered and bruised to fly him very far- remnants of his possession at the hands of Haltmann Works. That, the knight supposed, was why he’d walked out in the snow and wind; he needed comfort from the trauma he’d experienced- comfort that his crew couldn’t provide.

He needed someone who didn’t care about his knightly status like his crew did, and his crew hadn’t been caught by Susie and her minions. Dedede had suffered from Haltmann Works as well, and he had always been able to comfort the knight no matter what happened.

A gust of wind brought his mind back to the present, and Meta Knight shivered.

He hadn’t been outside for very long, but his numb fingers were barely able to hold on to the edges of his cape and he couldn’t feel his limbs properly. He let one part of his cape go and tried bending his fingers, to no avail. His hands were already stiff, and it took a while before he could grab his cape again to draw it over his body. He looked up to the hill where Castle Dedede stood. It seemed so close, but the logical part of his mind told him otherwise.

The knight stood there for another minute, gazing at the dim lights of the castle. When he finally started walking again, Meta Knight found that he couldn’t stop his teeth from chattering. His controlled shivers turned into uncontrollable jerks and his feet had gone numb from standing in the snow. Even his arms hurt from holding his cape, and his ears, hidden in his navy blue hair, stung. 

He tripped on something hidden under the snow and when he roughly landed on the frozen ground, pain exploded up his arm. He picked himself up, brushing snow off his injured arm and wincing as he did so. Meta Knight bumped into something hard, his arm clutching the one he’d landed on when he tripped, and he realized it was Kirby’s house. He staggered to his feet and carefully trudged past the child’s front door.

“Alright, who’s out there?” Kirby sleepily whispered, peering out the door. “Meta? That you?” It was a while before the knight could get his shivers and chatters under control enough to answer.

“Y-yes, K-k-kirby… i-it’s me…” Meta Knight responded quietly, shivering harder all the while. 

“Good, I thought it was someone else out there. But you sound cold, Meta. Do you want to come in and spend the night? I don’t mind sleeping on the couch if you want the bed.”

“R-really, K-kirby… I’m f-fine, j-j-just g-go b-back to s-sleep… I h-have to g-g-get to the c-castle a-anyway…”

“Alright, Meta. I hope you reach the castle safe, and see you tomorrow.” Kirby closed the door, and the knight was glad he did. He wasn’t sure if he could’ve kept talking with how intensely he was shivering. Now Meta Knight could barely feel anything; he was beginning to regret turning down Kirby’s offer to have him stay for the night. 

“I-i’m a-a-almost th-there,” he muttered to himself as he tried to stop shivering. “I c-can m-make it.” He unfolded his injured wings and flew to the base of the hill before his wings gave out, throbbing from his half-healed injuries and numb from the cold.

The rest of his body grew numb and his shivers more intense as he trudged up the snowy hill. Meta Knight let go of his cape entirely and tried bending his fingers again. They were even more unwieldy than before and unable to move at all, and this time, he couldn't grab his cape again. With a shaky sigh, he let it billow out, the cold reaching into every part of him.

* * *

By the time he made it to the castle gates, all he wanted was to be safe and warm in his castle room. When the knight saw that they were closed, he groaned and unfurled his wings again. He flew over the gates, but his flight grew uneven from how stiff his wings were and he careened into a snowbank, his wings instinctively retreating into his cape.

The shivering warrior stayed there, his energy depleted from walking, but he heard footsteps crunching near him in the snow.

“Mety Knighty? Sweet Nova, Mety, did ya walk all the way here in the middle o’ the night?” Dedede asked in concern. The king dug him out and hugged his freezing knight, making sure to cover the tiny man with folds of his sleeping robes. Meta Knight didn’t answer; he wasn’t sure if he could. The chattering and shivering had gotten so intense that it was impossible to speak, and he only placed his hands on Dedede’s chest. The warrior was too cold to feel anything in his body, and he desperately wished for any kind of heat.

“This ‘bout Susie, Mety?” Dedede gently questioned. “Is that why ya walked over here? So I could comfort ya?” The knight wordlessly nodded and buried his face into the king’s robes. Dedede ran his hand through Meta Knight’s ice-filled hair, then hugged him tighter. The heat from his liege burned him, as if he was being lit on fire. The knight whimpered, the burning pain almost unbearable against his frozen skin, and his pitiful whimpers only made the king hug him even harder.

“Come on, Mety Knighty. Yer comin’ to my room an’ warmin’ up, no matter what ya say.” The warrior willed his limbs to stop shivering so he could answer clearly, but it was no use. After a few minutes of trying, the best he could do was to suppress it just enough to say something.

“I-i th-th-thought I h-have m-my o-own r-room i-in the c-c-castle…” Meta Knight murmured, hugging the king back.

“Ya do. But in this state, there ain’t no way I’m lettin’ ya spend the night alone.”

“W-we can g-g-go t-to your r-room… b-but I c-can’t w-walk any f-further… m-my f-feet h-hurt a-and I think m-my t-t-toes are n-numb...” Dedede slipped his robe off, ignoring Meta Knight's protests for him to put it on, and hefted the knight onto his back before putting his robe back on. The warrior wrapped his arms around the king’s neck, and Dedede realized that he’d have to carry the knight in a piggyback. 

“Yer so cold, Mety… ya really did walk all the way ‘ere from yer Halberd, didn’t ya?” The king started walking back to his own room.

“S-s-so what if I d-did…” Meta Knight stifled a yawn, and he sighed in relief once he was finally able to move his limbs properly; a few minutes later, he felt his fingertips. “Y-your r-robes are warm, s-sire…”

“They should be! I just got out o’ bed for my nightly snack when I saw ya fallin’ from the sky an’ into the snow. Now, let’s go to my room. I’ll bury ya under my extra blankets to keep ya nice an’ warm for the night.” When the knight didn’t answer, Dedede looked back. Meta Knight was peacefully asleep, the knight's head resting on his own. The king smiled, happy that his best knight was safe with him.

“G’night, Meta, an’ sweet dreams.”


End file.
